criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cranial Scalpel
Cranial Scalpel is the second case of the Criminal Case collaboration The Lone Enemy. It takes place in the city of Nefarion in the country of Halcyon. Plot After the whole team arrived at the Nefarion Medical Hospital, they witness the death of Adrian Lorenzo, who died in the middle of the road due to brain trauma. They also believe that this wasn't an accident, since they found a few evidence that suggests that it was a murder. Later on, Jessica, the coroner of GR, discovered that his cause of death came from a lethal drug called pentobarbital. She believes that the enemy created it since its chemical formula and its molar mass was very different from the original atom. A few moments later, Brant received an incoming nuclear alert coming from the Scotch River. He warned the team that the storm the enemy planned could be striking the city in any moment now. Diana ordered Thom and the player to finish the case as soon as possible to stop the impending strike. During the investigation, four suspects were flagged: the rich young man Daniel Martin; the normal citizen Zoe Benson; the sister of Francis, Quinn Entela; and the famous actress Andrea Orian, who all have connections with the victim. With all the evidence they collected, they arrested Quinn Entela for Adrian's death. Confessing to the murder, Quinn said that the enemy told her to murder Adrian. She also admitted that the enemy will start the storm in the next 4 days. After these events, she was brought to the courthouse and Judge Alice Bautista sentenced her to 9 years in jail. Following Quinn's arrest, the team are now starting to stop the incoming strike from the Scotch River. With no way to stop it, Diana decided to find someone who could help them stop the storm. At the end of the case, Diana said that she found someone that could help them stop this disaster. However, Jessica interrupted them saying that a dangerous disease is now spreading around the city. Suspects DanielMartinC2Profile.png|Daniel Martin AndreaOrianC2Profile.png|Andrea Orian Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer eats oysters. *The killer drinks Connemara whiskey. *The killer is female. *The killer wears light blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Room. (Clues: Bloody Scalpel, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Aldrian Lorenzo; New Suspect: Daniel Martin) *Analyze Bloody Scalpel. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Ask Daniel Martin why he is in the victim's room. (Prerequisite: Victim's Room investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Daniel interrogated; Clues: Faded Picture, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture. (New Suspect: Zoe Benson) *Ask Zoe Benson about the picture. (Prerequisite: Picture examined) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Quinn Entela) *Ask Quinn about her visit to the hospital. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Franklin Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Satchel, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threatening Note) *Ask Quinn about the threatening note. (Prerequisite: Trash Can examined; Profile updated: Quinn eats oysters and smokes cigarettes) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Andrea Orian) *Ask Andrea Orian why her photo was inside the victim's satchel. (Prerequisite: Andrea Orian identified; Profile updated: Andrea smokes cigarettes) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Connemara whiskey; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Inscription) *Ask Daniel Martin about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Inscription unraveled; Profiles updated: Daniel eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Square View. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Broken Eyeglasses) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Menacing Note) *Interrogate Andrea Orian about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Paper unraveled; Profile updated: Andrea drinks Connemara whiskey, Quinn drinks Connemara whiskey) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Victim's Watch) *Analyze Victim's Watch. (09:00:00) *Ask Daniel how his blood ended up on the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Victim's Watch analyzed; Profiles updated: Daniel smokes cigarettes and Zoe drinks Connemara whiskey) *Investigate Living Room. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cigarette Case, Scalpel Case) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Scalpel Case. (Result: Light Substance) *Analyze Light Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears light blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Rise of the Enemy (2/7). (No stars) The Rise of the Enemy (2/7) *Ask Quinn for information about the incoming storm. (Available after unlocking The Rise of the Enemy) *Investigate Franklin Square. (Prerequisite: Quinn interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Coordinates) *Confront Quinn about the storm's coordinates. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored; Reward: 20 000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's House. (Available after unlocking The Rise of the Enemy; Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Zoe Benson about Waldheim Rhodium. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Reward: Blue Scarf) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case and I Want You to Die are the only cases in which there are four suspects and four crime scenes. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of the Lone Enemy Category:Nefarion